winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 111
Junior League(The Reign of the Nymphs in the Italian Version) Is the eleventh episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Flora goes, along with the Winx, to Black Mud Swamp in search for the Cheerful Gladioulus. They then meet up with the Undines (WaterNymphs). They reveal that the monster of black island threatened them daily. They say they can't leave because there survival depends on a plant called Zillith, which can only be found on that island. The winx helps them by going to the island. They found little Luzis, who tells them that because of the Wendigo Willow and his sleeping gas, the monster was actually a turtle returning in and out of his shell. Bloom and Flora in combined efforts, removes the Wendigo Willow. Flora uses her rapid growth formula which multiplies the Zelith leaves. The Undines are so grateful that they reward Flora with a Cheerful Gladioulus. Major Events *Stella and Tecna kick Flora out of the dorm because her experiments were out of control. *The Winx Club meet the Undines, a kingdom of Water Nymphs. *The Winx save the Undines (Water Nymphs) from the Monster of Black Island (the giant turtle) *Flora receives the Cheerful Gladyolous as a gift from the Undines. Debuts *Undynes (Water Nymphs) *Windigo Willow *Island Turtle Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Kiko *Undines (Water Nymphs) *Windigo Willow *Island Turtle Trivia *Neither the Trix, Specialists nor the faculty appear in this episode. *In the Italian version, when Flora put her hand over Stella's mouth to keep her quiet, Stella bit her! *In the Italian version, Stella accidentally shoots a fish thinking it was the monster. Spells *Tecna: **locks lumines: To see see under water *Bloom: **Underground: to start fire under the ground Voice Cast Liza Jaceline = Bloom Caren Manuel = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Lisa Ortiz = Musa Dani Shaffel = Tecna Quotes (English) Tecna: "'''Your plant also managed to eat my notebook. Is there any way to get it back?" 'Flora: ''"'Get it back? uh, no. (giggles)."'' 'Tecna: ''"'What about a spell?"'' 'Flora: ''"'Whatever the ivy eats is pretty much gone."'' 'Tecna: ''"'GREAT!!!"'' '''Flora: "I didn't think it would grow so fast, sorry." Tecna: "'''What am I supposed to do?! Tell the teacher that a plant ate my homework?! Argh, yeah. She'll believe that." (Rai English) '''Tecna: ''"Okay, I'll keep my cool, but I'd would really like to know what kind of seeds they were.'' Flora: ''"Uh, they were, um, Triple S's. (giggles)."'' Tecna: ''"Triple S's?"'' Flora: ''"Saqueiuseprolaverouswithda!"'' Tecna:'' '"WHAT?!?!?!" '''Flora: ''"I didn't think they would grow so fast, I swear to you, I had no idea!"'' Tecna: ''"All right, Tecna, don't go bananas. Take a deep breathe, (breathes in and out). Now, let's remain calm.'' "Flora's our friend you guys! So she made a couple of mistakes, that dosen't mean she should go live in a swamp!" '''Bloom '''lecturing Stella and Tecna. Videos Winx Club Junior League pt 1 Winx Club Junior League pt 2 Winx Club Junior League pt 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Winx Category:Characters